


Pulling Pigtails

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Non-graphic references to torture, Supervillain AU, Team Free Will Are Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Metatron did something to Fallen Angel.  Team Free Will isn't entirely sure what, but they know where to find the cure.  There are a lot of other powerful or useful things in the warehouse, too, that they may as well take while they're there.If only Boy King and Loki could stop fighting long enough to plan the mission.Note: the major character death happens off-screen and is reversed within the story.





	Pulling Pigtails

It was hard enough pulling off an evil scheme when you didn’t have two of your team constantly at each other’s throat.

Fallen Angel and Demon rolled their eyes as they went to pull The Boy King off of Loki. Again. “This is what, the third time today?” Fallen Angel complained. “Loki, you’ve gotta stop threatening to kill Demon.”

“Oh, sure, blame the victim here.”

“When the victim brings it on himself by threating to kill the one person in the room who actively hates him’s brother? Of course I blame the victim. The Boy King’s only got two things he doesn’t forgive.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard the speech, killing Demon that one time was horrible of me since we’re supposed to be on the same side here… wait, what’s the other one?”

Boy King folded his arms. “I am never going to forgive Demon for naming me Boy King.”

“If you two are done, Sammy, I need your brain over here.” Dean pulled up the plans for the building they needed to infiltrate. “I can get through the tech, no problem, Loki will handle the magic as it comes up, Angel’s got the alien weirdness, but I need you to help me figure out this science crap.”

Boy King rolled his eyes and let his arms drop. “How are you such a tech genius, and yet know absolutely nothing about the scientific principles it’s based on?”

Angel kept Loki from following the Boy King. “I’m serious. You and Dean can get along well enough to spend nights in each other’s beds. Why can’t you find a way to get along with Sam?”

“Sam’s jealous that I’m spending time in Dean’s bed.”

“No, that doesn’t work, because Sam and I get along just fine.”

“Yeah, well, when you’re not in Dean’s bed you’re in Sam’s, so that probably helps.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous. I spend plenty of nights with you.” Angel squinted and stared at Loki. “Wait a minute. Loki, didn’t anyone ever teach you not to pull the pigtails of the girl you like? Unless she’s into that, of course. Which by the way, Sam is not.”

“What, you think I…”

“Don’t even try, Loki. If we get this heist done without either of you getting caught by the do-gooders, talk to him.”

“Before or after we rescue you and Demon if you get caught?”

“After Demon, before me.” It seemed like no matter how much planning they did, one of them always got caught by the goodie-two-shoes squad. Fallen Angel was the most commonly caught, because he had the lowest limits on how far was too far. This meant that he’d spent the most time in custody, which gave the cops plenty of time to learn that Castiel was never going to turn against his teammates, whether you meant Team Free Will in particular or the Hunters in general.

 

The plan was successful, and Team Free Will made off with the artifacts they were after, along with as many others as they could carry: a Colt pistol that could, supposedly, kill anything; a book of ancient lore that supposedly had the keys to control angels and demons; a horn that had been taken from Loki years ago by a hero called the Quartermaster; and finally the reason they’d picked this particular warehouse to raid: a cure for Fallen Angel’s condition, caused by a master of magic calling himself Metatron.

“Wait a minute.” Boy King looked around as they headed up to their lair. “Where’s Loki?”

“You… you didn’t see, man?” Demon and Angel exchanged looks. “That asshole Vampire Slayer was closing in on you and Loki got in his way, blinded him with those shiny gold wings of his. Him and Evangelist took Loki down.”

“Evangelist? Shit.” Boy King kicked the wall. “Why are we just sitting here admiring our new toys instead of finding his corpse?”

“What, you’re worried about giving him a decent burial?” Demon snarked.

“No, we still have everything from the last time you had to resurrect me, if we have his corpse then we can bring him back!”

Demon and Fallen Angel exchanged another shocked glance. “Sam, you…”

“We’re a little surprised you care so much. You hated the guy.”

“Yeah, and? He’s still Team Free Will. Besides, if we don’t bring his ass back, I never get to hatefuck him.” Boy King looked at Demon and Fallen Angel, who were still speechless. “Oh, come on. A relationship based on hatefucking is not exactly something I’m unfamiliar with. Remember Ruby?”

“I don’t remember you bringing Ruby back from the dead for a hatefuck,” Demon said as he recovered the power of speech.

“Let’s go get his body. After we do the spell, I am locking you two in a room until you sort your shit out,” Fallen Angel said.

 

Fallen Angel went one step better. He and Demon did what they needed for the resurrection spell, and then locked Boy King in a room with the corpse, the supplies he’d need to finish the spell, a first-aid kit in case they beat each other up, and condoms and lube in case, for once, a conversation between Loki and the Boy King went the way it was supposed to.

Loki was very, very surprised when his eyes opened. “Samsquatch? Where’s Deano and Cassie?”

“Who knows. Thanks for saving my ass.”

“Evangelist is known to torture the baddies he picks up. Couldn’t let that happen to you.”

“He torture you?”

“Some, yeah. Thought he could get me to turn on Team Free Will since I only just joined after Metatron got hold of Cassie.”

“God.” Boy King checked Loki over, looking for new scars. “So Cas isn’t gonna let us out of here until we’ve talked.”

“He might’ve mentioned something about talking to you. I’m sorry for picking fights with you. It was just me pulling pigtails. I’m not gonna hurt Dean again, and I think I’ve proved that I care about you.”

“Yeah. You did. Look, I am never going to forgive you for killing Dean. I can’t. You’re one of us, now, though. You okay, knowing that?”

“Yeah, that’s good. I don’t do mushy feelings anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Team Free Will should be obvious, but just in case:  
> Boy King = Sam  
> Demon = Dean  
> Fallen Angel = Castiel  
> Loki = Gabriel
> 
> Metatron = Metatron, since I didn't need to bother changing that name. :D  
> Vampire Slayer = Gordon Walker  
> Evangelist = Kubrick


End file.
